Ai no prisoner
Romanized Title Ai no prisoner Japanese Title 愛のprisoner English Title Love's prisoner Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2000 Romaji I hate you, hate you, korae kirezuni Yoru no yami ni hoeru, namida nagasanai Anata no doko wo hairi ni sagashite mo Boku wo ukeireru basho nai deshou Are mo kore mo atama gonashi ni keri kerashite Boku no kotoba wa kaki kiesareru Waiting so long, waiting too long I've been waiting for you so long Anata no moto wo sarenai eien ni Honno chotto no ai sonna no hoshigatte Ai no prisoner I hate you, hate you, atama ga itai Kiete shimaitai jibun marugoto Moshikashitara jyanakute Boku nante itemo inakutemo iin deshou Sou jyanakerya boku no umeiteru Koe wo ki ni itteru dake nan deshou Waiting so long, waiting too long I've been waiting for you so long Anata no moto wo sarenai eien ni Honno chotto no ai sonna no hoshigatte Tachikirenu kusari ni tsunagareta Ai no prisoner Chiisana mado kara haidashite Saigo no bus ni tobinotte Tooku ni ikou to omotte Totemo kowakute jiyou nya nari kirenai Anata no moto wo sarenai eien ni Honno chotto no ai sonna no hoshigatte Itai meni au to shittete oikakeru Honno chotto no ai sonna to hikkikaeri Tachikirenu kusari ni tsunagareta Ai no prisoner Japanese I hate you,hate you こらえきれずに 夜の闇に吠える 涙流さない あなたのどこを念入りに探しても 僕を受け入れる場所ないでしょう あれもこれも頭ごなしに蹴散らして 僕の言葉はかき消される wating so long wating too long I've been wating for you so long あなたのもとを 去れない永遠に ほんのちょっとの愛 そんなの欲しがって 愛のプリズナー I hate you,hate you 頭がいたい 消えてしまいたい 自分まるごと もしかしたらじゃなくて僕なんて いてもいなくてもいいんでしょう そうじゃなけりゃ僕のうめいてる声を 気に入ってるだけなんでしょう wating so long wating too long I've been wating for you so long あなたのもとを去れない永遠に ほんのちょっとの愛 そんなの欲しがって 絶ち切れぬ鎖につながれた愛のプリズナー 小さな窓からはいだして 最後のバスにとびのって 遠くへ行こうと思っても とても怖くて自由にゃなりきれない あなたのもとを去れない永遠に ほんのちょっとの愛 そんなの欲しがって 痛い目にあうと 知ってて追いかける ほんのちょっとの愛 そんなんとひきかえに 絶ち切れぬ鎖につながれた愛のプリズナー English I hate you, hate you, I cannot bear it anymore Crying without tears in the darkness of the night Even if I search for an entrance to enter your heart There's still no place there to accept me, right? I kick away everything from my head And next it was my words vanishing Waiting so long, waiting too long I've been waiting for you so long Forever I can't put you away from my mind I'm in such need of this small amount of love Prisoner of love I hate you, hate you, my head hurts I want to make myself disappear completely Even if I'm here or I'm gone Maybe it's all fine with you, right? If it's not like that then You only care about my voice filling up the space, right? Waiting so long, waiting too long I've been waiting for you so long Forever I can't put you away from my mind I'm in such need of this small amount of love Lock up in this unbreakable chain Prisoner of love Out of a small window, I run away Jumping on the last bus and thinking about going away as far as possible But I'm so frightened that I cannot feel my freedom Forever I can't put you away from my mind I'm in such need of this small amount of love Even as I know I'd get hurt, I'm still chasing after it I'm returning back to this small amount of love Lock up in this unbreakable chain Prisoner of love